


You're a Real Card, Grey

by Rydain



Category: The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: "Then I must be a deuce because I feel like I'm about to drop one."Illustration of casino husbands Redd and Greyson being adorable as they are.





	You're a Real Card, Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Click for full size.


End file.
